Disparition et suspicions
by Mindell
Summary: L'un des pires scénarios envisageables est arrivé : Maître Fu a disparu. Heureusement, Ladybug et Chat Noir sont là pour mener l'enquête et pour tenter de découvrir ce qui a pu arriver au Grand Gardien. Et il ne leur faut guère longtemps pour découvrir une piste, aussi incroyable soit-elle...
1. Chapter 1

Depuis l'incident de l'ouvrage qu'elle avait – provisoirement – subtilisé à Adrien, Marinette avait pris l'habitude de rendre visite à Maître Fu.

Elle venait régulièrement le voir pour s'enquérir de ses avancées concernant le décodage du précieux livre, pour élaborer diverses hypothèses quant aux prochaines attaques du Papillon, ou tout simplement pour discuter de son rôle d'héroïne. De son côté, Tikki ne rechignait quant à elle jamais pour se rendre chez le vieil homme. Pendant que son amie bavardait avec Maître Fu, elle en profitait pour passer de bons moments en compagnie de Wayzz.

Mais en dépit de ces fréquentes visites, Marinette ignorait comment contacter le Grand Gardien autrement qu'en se rendant directement chez lui.

Ainsi, chaque fois, elle venait le voir à l'improviste.

Et chaque fois, elle le trouvait soit prêt à l'accueillir devant une tasse de thé, soit s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir la recevoir dans l'immédiat.

Marinette ne savait pas si le Maître Fu devinait instinctivement qu'elle allait se présenter chez lui, mais jamais il n'était absent de son domicile les jours où elle décidait d'aller le consulter. Jamais, absolument _jamais_.

C'est pourquoi, quand elle trouva un jour porte close, la jeune fille fut envahie par une étrange sensation de malaise. Le sixième sens – ou le septième, huitième, peu importe – dont semblait être pourvu Maître Fu avait pour une fois failli.

Luttant contre le désagréable pressentiment que quelque chose d'anormal était à l'œuvre, Marinette rentra chez elle.

« Il était sûrement sorti faire des courses », confia-t-elle à Tikki une fois qu'elles eurent toutes deux regagné sa chambre. « Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. On n'a juste pas eu de chance aujourd'hui. »

« Oui », approuva son kwami de sa petite voix flutée. « Ne t'en fais pas, Marinette. Je suis sûre qu'il sera là demain. »

Mais le lendemain, lorsqu'elle revint sur place, Marinette trouva une fois de plus l'appartement vide de tout occupant.

De même que le surlendemain.

Et au bout d'une semaine, après s'être rendu quotidiennement chez Maître Fu et s'être renseignée en vain dans le voisinage, la jeune fille parvint à une conclusion glaçante.

Le Grand Gardien avait disparu.

* * *

Il fallut encore une journée à Marinette avant de se décider à prévenir Chat Noir. Une longue et épuisante journée passée à ratisser le quartier de long en large, à faire le tour de tous les commerces des environs pour en interroger les propriétaires, à revenir frapper toutes les heures à la porte de Maître Fu dans l'espoir qu'il lui ouvre enfin.

Chaque minute qui passait n'avait fait qu'accroître un peu plus l'inquiétude de la jeune fille. Certes, Maître Fu était le gardien du savoir propre aux miraculous et des précieux bijoux en question. Mais de plus, Marinette avait fini par s'attacher sincèrement à ce vieil homme excentrique qui avait un jour décrété qu'elle était du bois dont on fait les héros.

Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave, comme un accident ou un malaise.

Ou pire encore, comme un enlèvement par le Papillon.

Une rencontre inopinée avec un client du Grand Gardien acheva de sceller les angoisses de la jeune fille. Cet homme qu'elle avait vu attendre près d'une demi-heure devant la porte de Maître Fu lui affirma avoir rendez-vous avec ce dernier et n'avoir été informé d'aucune absence.

Ce fait anodin en apparence ne fit que confirmer un peu plus à Marinette que quelque chose d'anormal était à l'œuvre. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes du vieil homme d'ignorer ainsi ses visiteurs et même Tikki convint qu'en des circonstances normales, jamais le Grand Gardien ne serait parti sans prendre au moins la peine d'annuler ses rendez-vous.

Finalement, s'avouant provisoirement vaincue, Marinette se transforma et envoya un bref message à son coéquipier pour lui demander de la rejoindre au plus tôt.

* * *

« Le grand quoi ? », s'exclama Chat Noir en jetant un regard étonné à sa coéquipière.

« Le Grand Gardien », répéta patiemment Ladybug.

Assise au sommet d'un toit, la jeune fille tentait de présenter la situation à son partenaire aussi clairement que possible.

Elle ébaucha un portrait rapide de Maître Fu, parla du rôle prépondérant que ce dernier avait joué dans leurs carrières respectives et, enfin, insista avec véhémence sur cette soudaine absence qui lui semblait tout sauf naturelle.

Personne, absolument _personne_ ne paraissait savoir ce qu'il était advenu Grand Gardien.

Ni Tikki, ni les voisins du vieil homme, ni les commerçants chez lesquels il avait ses habitudes, ni surtout les personnes avec qui il avait pourtant rendez-vous.

Avec une fougue nourrie par l'angoisse qui la rongeait depuis déjà de bien trop nombreux jours, Ladybug martela inlassablement que retrouver Maître Fu était désormais une urgence absolue. L'idée que quelque chose de terrible lui soit arrivé et que les miraculous dont il était le gardien soient potentiellement tombés entre de mauvaises mains lui glaçait le sang.

Il fallait qu'ils découvrent ce qu'il s'était passé.

Impérativement.

« Et tu es sûre qu'il a vraiment disparu ? », lui demanda Chat Noir d'un ton dubitatif. « Il n'est pas parti faire une balade dans le quartier, ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« J'en suis certaine », répliqua Ladybug d'une voix ferme. « Personne ne l'a vu depuis plus d'une semaine. _Une semaine_ , Chat ! J'étais allée le voir à peine deux jours avant et il ne m'a jamais parlé d'un quelconque voyage. Même ses voisins ne savent pas où il est passé ! Un soir, il était là, et le lendemain matin, il avait disparu. »

Le regard étincelant d'une conviction farouche, la jeune fille se pencha vers son coéquipier.

« Dans d'autres circonstances, je ne m'inquièterai probablement pas autant. Mais là, on parle de Maître Fu. Du gardien des _miraculous_ », martela-t-elle avec la plus absolue des certitudes. « Tu es aussi bien placé que moi pour savoir à quel point il peut être dangereux d'avoir ces bijoux en sa possession. »

A présent convaincu, Chat Noir hocha silencieusement la tête. Il ne savait que trop bien combien les miraculous pouvaient attiser la convoitise. Sans même se donner la peine réfléchir plus de quinze secondes, il aurait pu citer sans peine une dizaine de personnes qui auraient été ravies de mettre la main sur ces objets de pouvoirs.

Mais naturellement, un nom en particulier se détachait de tous les autres son esprit.

Un nom, qui s'imposait à lui avec tant de force qu'il ne pouvait l'ignorer.

« Tu crois que le Papillon est derrière tout ça ? », laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix inquiète.

« J'espère que non », répliqua Ladybug avec un frisson d'angoisse. « J'espère vraiment que non. »

* * *

Durant le reste de l'après-midi, les deux adolescents firent le tour de tous les hôpitaux et cliniques des environs, cherchant en vain une trace du Grand Gardien. Tous deux espéraient que leur statut de héros suffirait à délier des langues et à leur permettre d'apprendre des informations susceptibles de les éclairer ce qui était arrivé au vieil homme, mais en vain.

Finalement, après des heures d'interrogatoires infructueux, les deux adolescents convinrent d'interrompre là leurs investigations. L'heure commençait à se faire plus que tardive, et il était peu probable qu'ils apprennent quoi que ce soit de nouveau pour le moment.

Après s'être concertés une dernière fois, ils se séparèrent en se promettant de se retrouver le lendemain pour reprendre leurs recherches.

« A demain, ma Lady ! », salua Chat Noir en se propulsant vers un toit voisin.

« A demain, chaton », répliqua Ladybug en retour.

Tournant le dos à son partenaire, la jeune fille s'éloigna de son côté. Elle enroula adroitement son yo-yo autour d'une cheminée et s'élança dans le vide, se balançant de bâtiment en bâtiment avec l'habileté née d'une longue pratique. Elle parcouru ainsi plusieurs dizaines de mètres, avant de se laisser finalement tomber au fond d'une petite ruelle déserte.

Après s'être assurée d'un rapide coup d'œil que personne ne risquait de la surprendre, l'adolescente se détransforma et baissa la tête vers le petit sac dont elle ne se séparait jamais.

« On n'a rien trouvé », souffla-t-elle à Tikki d'une voix tendue. « Je me disais que les gens parleraient peut-être plus facilement à Ladybug qu'à Marinette, mais _rien_. Il a vraiment disparu. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre qu'on va finir par trouver ce qui lui est arrivé », répliqua Tikki d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant, mais sans réussir à dissimuler totalement l'inquiétude qui se lisait au fond de ses yeux. « Chat Noir et toi commencez à peine votre enquête, vous allez sûrement finir par découvrir quelque chose ! Quelqu'un est forcément au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Oui, j'espère… », soupira Marinette avec résignation. « Mais je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça. J'aurais tellement aimé trouver ne serait-ce qu'un petit indice ! J'ai l'impression d'être complètement inutile ! »

« Tu veux faire un dernier tour dans le quartier avant de rentrer, pour voir si tu ne repères rien d'anormal ? », suggéra Tikki.

Se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, Marinette hocha la tête d'un geste mécanique.

« Oui », approuva-t-elle dans un souffle. « Je pense que je vais faire ça. »

Puis, sans perdre un instant de plus, elle sortit de la ruelle et se dirigea vers l'immeuble de Maître Fu.

* * *

Elégamment perché au sommet d'une cheminée, Chat Noir scrutait les alentours du regard.

Savoir que la personne en charge des miraculous était désormais portée disparue ne rassurait en rien le jeune homme, et l'angoisse de Ladybug s'était avérée extraordinairement contagieuse. Trop inquiet pour rentrer directement chez lui, Chat Noir avait finalement décidé de faire un dernier tour dans le quartier pour voir s'il ne repérait rien de suspect.

Mais en vain.

Le héros s'apprêtait à jeter l'éponge pour la soirée et à rentrer chez lui quand, soudain, sa vision nocturne captura une silhouette terriblement familière. Celle d'une jeune fille aux cheveux sombres divisés en une paire de couettes, qu'il croisait tous les jours ou presque.

Celle de Marinette.

Chat Noir secoua instinctivement la tête en signe de dénégation, refusant pendant un bref instant d'en croire ses yeux. Impossible. C'était rigoureusement _impossible_. A une heure pareille, sa camarade de classe n'avait absolument aucune raison de se trouver à errer ainsi dans les rues de Paris. Il devait certainement être en proie à une hallucination causée par trop de temps passé à surveiller les alentours, par un manque de sommeil ou par une soudaine poussée de fièvre délirante.

Fermant les yeux pour tenter de chasser cet incroyable mirage, Chat Noir prit une profonde inspiration, puis rouvrit lentement les paupières.

Et aussitôt, son regard fut de nouveau happé par cette adolescente qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien.

Marinette.

Sans le moindre doute possible.

La bouche désagréablement sèche, Chat Noir se pencha en avant pour mieux suivre les errances de sa camarade. Il ne s'agissait certainement que d'une simple promenade, tentait-il désespérément de se convaincre. D'une promenade nocturne, une veille de cours, agrémentée de tours et détours dans les ruelles les plus improbables...

Mais rapidement, Chat Noir dû se faire à l'idée qu'il était à présent témoin de tout sauf d'une innocente balade au clair de lune. Lui qui avait désespérément cherché quelque chose d'étrange durant cette folle journée se trouvait à présent récompensé d'une bien cruelle manière.

Marinette était la fille la plus gentille, la plus adorable qu'il connaissait.

Ou tout du moins, qu'il _croyait_ connaître.

Car en cet instant précis, force était de reconnaître que l'attitude de Marinette était tout sauf naturelle. Sa camarade de classe s'aventurait à présent dans des ruelles que lui-même n'aurait pas osé arpenter en plein jour, jetait des regards furtifs autour d'elle comme par crainte d'être reconnue, passait et repassait parfois une demi-douzaine de fois devant les mêmes bâtiments.

L'estomac noué, Chat Noir surveilla ainsi la jeune fille durant de longues minutes.

Dans cette sombre affaire de disparition, il aurait certainement pu se faire à n'importe quel suspect. Chloé. Monsieur Damoclès. Voire même Alya. Mais _Marinette_ ? Il refusait d'y croire.

Décidant finalement qu'il ne pouvait continuer sans se confier à son kwami, Chat Noir s'abrita à l'ombre d'un bâtiment et se détransforma. Il avait déjà fait de même un peu plus tôt dans la journée pour discuter avec Plagg de la mystérieuse absence du Grand Gardien.

Maintenant, l'heure était venue de parler de Marinette.

« Plagg, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien faire là ? », lui souffla-t-il d'une voix presque implorante.

Avec un peu de chance, son kwami saurait peut-être voir une explication logique dans cette situation dont le sens lui échappait encore.

Mais hélas, les espoirs du jeune homme furent vite déçus.

« Va savoir », répliqua Plagg avec la plus parfaite indifférence. « Peut-être qu'elle se promène. Peut-être qu'elle fait du repérage pour des courses. Peut-être qu'elle kidnappe des petits vieux pour faire du trafic de personnes âgées. Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? »

« Merci pour ton aide », rétorqua Adrien d'un ton sarcastique.

« Hey, c'est toi le héros », répliqua Plagg avec un petit reniflement hautain. « Je te donne tes pouvoirs, à toi de faire le reste. »

Alors qu'un air défait se peignait sur les traits d'Adrien, le kwami sembla finalement prendre son porteur en pitié.

« Tu n'as qu'à aller voir toi-même ce qu'il en est, en tant qu'Adrien », reprit-il d'une voix encourageante. « Il y a peut-être quelque chose qui t'a échappé depuis les hauteurs. Si ça se trouve, il n'y a rien de grave. »

Alors que le jeune homme continuait de discuter avec son kwami de la meilleure approche à adopter, une douce lueur rose apparut à son insu quelques rues plus loin, juste avant qu'une fine silhouette ne l'élance vers les toits.

Et alors qu'Adrien se mettait à son tour à déambuler dans les rues de la capitale, une jeune héroïne qui s'apprêtait jusque-là à rentrer chez elle posa sur lui un regard estomaqué.

« …. Adrien ? »


	2. Chapter 2

_Note :_

 _Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! J'ai oublié de le préciser dans le premier chapitre, mais j'ai imaginé cette histoire alors qu'il n'y avait que la saison 1 de sortie. Cette fic ne tient donc pas compte d'une large partie des événements de la saison 2, et notamment à partir de l'épisode 8 inclus ^^ ._

* * *

Marinette réfléchissait furieusement, une expression de profonde perplexité peinte sur son visage. Assise sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le vide, elle fronçait les sourcils tout en se mordillant machinalement la lèvre inférieure.

« Je ne comprends pas », lâcha-t-elle finalement à l'attention de Tikki. « C'est vraiment étrange. »

« Quoi donc ? », s'inquiéta son kwami.

« Adrien », répliqua aussitôt Marinette. « Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure près de chez Maître Fu et il n'aurait pas dû être là. Surtout pas à cette heure. »

« Il revenait peut-être d'une séance photo ? », lui suggéra Tikki de sa petite voix flutée. « Ou d'un de ses cours ? »

« Impossible », rétorqua Marinette en secouant mécaniquement la tête de droite à gauche. « Je connais son emploi par cœur et normalement, il aurait dû être chez lui ce soir. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être là. Absolument _aucune_ », conclut-elle en se laissant tomber en arrière sur son matelas.

Roulant sur elle-même, la jeune fille s'allongea sur le côté et se replongea de plus belle dans ses réflexions.

La vision d'Adrien continuait de la hanter, refusant de laisser son esprit se concentrer sur quoi que soit d'autre. C'était inutile de lutter, l'adolescente en avait parfaitement conscience. Que pouvait bien faire son camarade de classe au moment où elle l'avait surpris dans les rues de Paris ? Marinette savait que cette question la torturerait tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu une réponse satisfaisante.

Revenait-il de cours ?

Non. Impossible.

Leur collège était fermé depuis de nombreuses heures. Adrien n'avait pas de leçon de piano ce jour-là. Son professeur de chinois était absent pour la semaine, et il n'avait pas escrime avant deux bonnes journées.

Clairement, ses cours ne pouvaient en aucun cas être la raison pour laquelle il s'était ainsi trouvé si loin de chez lui.

Poussant un lourd soupir, Marinette continua de fouiller dans sa mémoire.

L'affection quasi-obsessionnelle qu'elle éprouvait pour Adrien la poussait à se tenir au courant des moindres faits et gestes du jeune homme. Comme elle l'avait justement fait remarquer à Tikki à peine quelques instants auparavant, elle connaissait avec une précision inquiétante les endroits où il était censé se trouver, et quand.

Mais là, son savoir éthiquement discutable lui était d'une piètre aide.

Adrien ne revenait pas de cours.

Il n'avait pas de séance photo.

Pas de rendez-vous chez le coiffeur, chez le dentiste, ou chez quelque autre praticien que ce soit.

Pourtant, il y avait certainement quelque chose.

Une explication logique qui lui échappait encore et qui justifierait parfaitement la présence de son camarade de classe à un tel endroit à une telle heure.

Mais hélas, en plus de ses connaissances, la belle imagination de Marinette lui faisait également cruellement défaut. Elle avait beau solliciter le moindre de ses neurones, creuser dans les plus profonds recoins de son esprit, seules lui apparaissaient des hypothèses plus absurdes les unes que les autres.

Pourquoi Adrien s'était-il retrouvé ainsi à errer dans Paris, à une pareille heure, sans voiture ni garde du corps ?

Revenait-il d'un rendez-vous qui aurait échappé à la vigilance de Marinette ?

Fuyait-il des journalistes ou l'un de ses nombreux fans ?

Etait-il en fugue ? Malade ? Prit d'une subite crise de démence, s'était-il trouvé en proie à une hallucination d'une telle intensité qu'elle l'avait poussée à quitter cette chambre où son père se plaisait à l'enfermer ?

Ou encore, en proie à une soudaine fringale, s'était-il mit à la recherche d'une quelconque superette ou d'un restaurant ?

Marinette se passa une main lasse sur le visage et laissa échapper un grognement de frustration.

C'était inutile. Elle avait beau se tourner et retourner le cerveau dans tous les sens, aucune explication logique ne lui venait à l'esprit.

Et pire encore. Elle venait de gaspiller son temps et son énergie à s'interroger sur les allées et venues de son grand amour, alors qu'elle avait bien plus important à faire. Il fallait qu'elle découvre ce qui était arrivé au Grand Gardien.

Mais comme d'ordinaire dès qu'il s'agissait d'Adrien, elle avait perdu tout sens des réalités.

Elle s'était concentrée uniquement sur son camarade de classe, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il soit lié d'une quelconque façon à la disparition de Maître…

* * *

Marinette se redressa brusquement, comme traversée par une violente décharge électrique.

Maître Fu.

Adrien.

Deux noms qu'elle venait d'associer par hasard et qui dansaient à présent dans son esprit, tournant et tournant telle une ritournelle obsédante.

Et suivant le fil de cette danse infernale, une nouvelle hypothèse se dessinait à présent sous le crâne de la jeune fille. Une hypothèse horrible, effrayante. Une hypothèse que Marinette tentait de faire refluer de toutes ses forces et qui s'imposait à elle malgré tout.

Une hypothèse qui éclairait tout à coup la présence d'Adrien sous un jour nouveau.

Marinette se leva d'un bond et se mit à arpenter sa chambre sous le regard inquiet de son kwami.

Arrachée à toutes ces confortables certitudes qui étaient encore les siennes quelques minutes plus tôt, la jeune fille se sentait maintenant terriblement fébrile. Son visage se faisait le parfait miroir de ces émotions qui la traversaient en ces instants de confusion, passant par toutes les nuances de couleur qu'il lui était possible d'atteindre.

Tour à tour dangereusement pâle puis le teint soudain d'un inquiétant rouge vif, Marinette continuait de faire les cents pas en réfléchissant furieusement.

Maître Fu.

Adrien.

La brusque disparition du vieil homme.

Les soudaines errances de son camarade de classe.

Ces deux évènements ne pouvaient _pas_ être liés.

C'était impossible.

Rigoureusement, radicalement, définitivement _impossible_.

Marinette refusait catégoriquement l'idée que le grand amour de sa vie puisse avoir un quelconque lien avec le Papillon, et encore moins avec l'inexplicable absence du Grand Gardien. Adrien était la personne la plus gentille au monde, il ne pouvait décemment pas être mêlé à une aussi sordide histoire.

Mais pourtant…

Qu'Adrien se mette soudain à faire preuve d'un étrange comportement, alors même que Maître Fu venait de disparaître…

La coïncidence était trop flagrante pour pouvoir être ignorée.

Et peu importaient les états d'âme de Marinette. Elle était Ladybug. Elle se devait de n'écarter aucune hypothèse, pour aussi douloureuse soit-elle.

Alors, durant de longues minutes encore, la jeune fille continua de faire les cents pas dans sa chambre, décortiquant cette terrifiante hypothèse avec un acharnement qui tenait presque du désespoir. Mais chaque instant qui passait ne faisait que la plonger un peu plus profondément dans ces abysses de détresse dans lesquelles elle était en train de s'enfoncer.

Plus Marinette y réfléchissait, plus il lui paraissait improbable qu'Adrien se soit retrouvé à errer près de chez le Grand Gardien pour le simple plaisir d'une promenade au clair de lune.

Quelque chose d'étrange était à l'œuvre, c'était une certitude.

Quant à savoir quoi exactement…

L'imagination débordante de Marinette s'emballait à présent, lui faisant tour à tour envisager les pires scénarios possibles. Adrien à la recherche des précieux secrets des miraculous. Adrien sous l'apparence du Papillon. Adrien prit d'une soudaine folie meurtrière.

Elle en avait la nausée.

Une violente migraine lui vrillait à présent le crâne, lui donnant l'impression que son cerveau était au bord de l'explosion.

« Marinette ? », souffla Tikki d'une voix inquiète. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

A cette simple question, Marinette éclata d'un rire nerveux.

Non.

Tout n'allait pas bien.

« Je ne comprends pas », souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque. « Je ne comprends pas ce qu'Adrien faisait en pleine nuit près de chez Maître Fu. »

« Marinette, ne panique pas… », répliqua Tikki d'une voix apaisante. « Il y a certainement une explication logique à tout ça »

« Mais _laquelle_ ? », gémit la jeune fille, se refusant pour le moment de formuler à voix haute l'affreuse supposition qui avait germé dans son cerveau. « Il n'avait pas de cours, pas de rendez-vous, et il ne pouvait pas revenir de chez Nino vu que ce n'est pas du tout le bon trajet. », martela-t-elle avec désespoir, incapable d'interrompre ce déluge de parole qu'encourageait son esprit affolé. « Je ne comprends pas, Tikki. Je ne comprends vraiment pas… »

Coupant enfin le fil de son discours, Marinette jeta un regard désespéré à Tikki, la suppliant silencieusement de fournir une explication qui pourrait apaiser ses craintes. Mais à son grand désarroi, son kwami semblait tout aussi perplexe qu'elle.

« Oh, Marinette… », souffla Tikki d'un ton désolé.

La gorge soudain désagréablement serrée, Marinette déglutit péniblement.

« Et pour Maître Fu ? », reprit-elle finalement, incapable de parler plus longtemps d'Adrien. « Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas aller voir directement chez lui pour trouver un indice ? Tu peux passer à travers sa porte, non ? »

Malgré son inquiétude, la jeune fille s'était jusque-là toujours refusée de forcer l'intimité du foyer du Grand Gardien.

Mais là, les circonstances avaient drastiquement changé.

Elle devait savoir si ses inquiétudes concernant Adrien n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination fébrile, ou s'ils n'étaient que les prémices d'une découverte bien plus sombre encore. Avec un peu de chance, elle découvrirait que tout ceci n'était qu'un terrible malentendu, et que ses hypothèses cauchemardesques n'étaient que de simples divagations.

Mais Tikki secoua tristement la tête, sonnant le glas de ses espoirs.

« Maître Fu est quelqu'un de prudent », lui expliqua-t-elle. « Le Papillon possède lui aussi un miraculous, ce qui veut dire qu'il a un kwami ayant les mêmes pouvoirs que moi. Son appartement est protégé par une barrière magique. Je n'ai aucun moyen d'y entrer. »

Le silence qui s'installa entre les deux amies suite à cette révélation ne fit qu'accentuer le sentiment de malaise de Marinette. La jeune fille sentait sa poitrine se comprimer un peu plus de seconde en seconde. L'air lui semblait lourd, poisseux, irrespirable. Il s'insinuait dans sa gorge tel un liquide sirupeux, étouffait ses poumons.

L'étrange attitude d'Adrien ne pouvait pas avoir de lien avec la mystérieuse absence du Grand Gardien.

C'était impossible.

Mais le choc de la vision de son camarade de classe refusait de s'estomper, continuant de la secouer jusqu'au plus profond de ses os.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu crois qu'Adrien peut être lié à la disparition de Maître Fu ? », s'entendit-elle soudain souffler d'une voix rauque.

Pour toute réponse, Tikki laissa échapper un hoquet horrifié qui glaça un peu plus le sang de la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est pas possible », martela l'adolescente avec une conviction mêlée de désespoir, sans attendre que son kwami ne reprenne la parole. « Ce n'est pas possible. »

Marinette était convaincue qu'Adrien ne pouvait _pas_ être le Papillon.

Mais… son complice, peut-être ?

Indifférente à la détresse dans laquelle elle plongeait sa propriétaire, l'imagination de Marinette continuait à échafauder impitoyablement des hypothèses auxquelles la jeune fille refusait encore de croire.

Le Grand Gardien s'était d'ores et déjà évanoui dans la nature. Enlevé, en fuite, ou pire encore. Si Adrien s'était rendu complice de ce crime atroce, tentait désespérément de se convaincre Marinette, alors il ne devrait avoir aucune raison de rôder encore près des lieux du drame.

Bien au contraire. S'il avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec cette histoire, alors il aurait eu tout intérêt à s'éloigner autant que possible de l'habitation du vieil homme.

Mais avant de disparaître, il était tout à fait possible que Maître Fu ait dissimulé ses précieux miraculous dans les environs pour de les mettre hors de portée de personnes mal intentionnées.

Et, réalisa Marinette dans un ultime sursaut d'horreur, il était tout aussi possible qu'Adrien soit désormais à leur recherche.

* * *

Tentant d'ignorer les martellements sourds de son cœur, Marinette prit une profonde inspiration.

Elle sentait son estomac se tordre sur lui-même, exprimant toute la révulsion que lui inspirait l'idée qu'Adrien puisse être l'allié de son pire ennemi. La violente migraine qui pulsait sous son crâne et les tremblements incontrôlable qui agitaient son corps ne faisaient qu'accentuer sa sensation de malaise.

Jamais la perspective de devoir accomplir sa mission ne l'avait plongée dans un pareil état, et même les paroles réconfortantes de Tikki échouaient à lui faire reprendre son calme.

En ces instants de désespoir, Marinette avait besoin de plus que son kwami.

Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui pourrait se mettre exactement à sa place. A quelqu'un à qui elle savait pouvoir se confier à cœur ouvert sur ces tourments que traversaient parfois les héros. A quelqu'un capable de lui arracher un sourire même dans les pires moments.

Elle avait besoin de parler à Chat Noir.

* * *

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Marinette se tourna vers Tikki pour la prier de la transformer. Si sa chance ne l'avait pas définitivement fuie en cette sombre soirée, peut-être Chat Noir serait-il encore joignable.

Une fois métamorphosée, la jeune héroïne alla se réfugier sur son lit, se calla confortablement contre ses coussins et appela son coéquipier.

A son grand soulagement, ce dernier ne mit que quelques secondes à répondre.

« Hey », lui souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Hey », répliqua Chat Noir sur le même ton.

Ladybug posa les yeux sur l'écran de son yo-yo et sentit l'étau qui lui comprimait la poitrine se serrer encore un peu plus.

Elle avait espéré que la bonne humeur légendaire de son coéquipier lui remonterait le moral, mais Chat Noir semblait curieusement tout aussi abattu qu'elle.

« Ça tombe bien que tu appelles », lui lança-t-il, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. « Je voulais te demander quelque chose. »

« Oui ? », l'encouragea-t-elle machinalement.

« Par rapport à la disparition du Grand Gardien », poursuivit le jeune homme d'une voix hésitante, « On s'était dit qu'il faudrait qu'on note si on remarquait quoi que ce soit d'étrange, et je… Je me posais une question. »

Ne faisant plus confiance à sa propre voix tant sa gorge se nouait un peu plus à chaque seconde de la conversation, Ladybug hocha la tête pour inciter son coéquipier à poursuivre.

« Si tu voyais quelqu'un rôder dans le quartier… », reprit Chat Noir, inconscient de la détresse dans laquelle était plongée sa partenaire. « Quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais dû être dehors à une heure pareille… Est-ce que tu considèrerais que cette personne est quelqu'un de suspect ? »

Les quelques mots de Chat Noir firent à Ladybug l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

 _Quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais dû être dehors à une heure pareille._

Cette description ne lui rappelait que trop bien Adrien, et son étrange présence dans les rues de Paris quelques instants plus tôt.

Battant furieusement des paupières pour tenter de contenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, Ladybug crispa machinalement ses doigts autour de son yo-yo.

« T-Tu… Tu as repéré quelqu'un ? », murmura -t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Sur son écran, la jeune fille vit Chat Noir se passer nerveusement la main sur la nuque.

« Je ne sais pas… », lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, son regard fuyant le sien. « C'est juste que… On s'était dit qu'il faudrait qu'on fasse attention à tout ce qui nous paraissait anormal, et la personne que j'ai vue… Mais pourtant, Maître Fu a déjà disparu ! », s'exclama-t-il d'une voix vibrante de désespoir, relevant de nouveau les yeux vers sa coéquipière. « S'il a déjà été enlevé, alors pourquoi quelqu'un s'amuserait à revenir là où il habite ? Ce n'est pas logique ! »

La gorge de plus en plus serrée, Ladybug déglutit machinalement. Elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien cette incrédulité, ce déni, cette difficulté à réaliser que quelqu'un pourtant au-dessus de tout soupçon pourrait en réalité dissimuler une facette bien plus sombre qu'il ne le laissait transparaître au premier abord.

Ses propres pensées avaient déjà suivi le même cheminement à peine quelques instants plus tôt.

« Maître Fu a peut-être caché les miraculous dans les environs », articula-t-elle péniblement.

Ignorant le regard stupéfait que lui jeta Chat Noir, Ladybug se passa la main le long de son cou. Chaque mot lui paraissait lourd comme du plomb, gravissant péniblement sa gorge pour ne passer que difficilement ses lèvres.

« On sait tous les deux à quel point les miraculous peuvent être dangereux s'ils tombent entre de mauvaises mains », reprit-elle d'une voix sombre. « Je pense qu'avant de disparaître, Maître Fu a fait en sorte de les mettre à l'abris. »

La jeune fille marqua une légère pause, puis repris le fil de son discours d'une voix étranglée.

« Et si on voit quelqu'un traîner autour de chez lui alors qu'il n'a rien à y faire… »

« … c'est que le quelqu'un en question est sûrement à la recherche des miraculous », compléta amèrement Chat Noir.

N'ayant pas le cœur à relancer immédiatement la conversation, Ladybug laissa un moment de silence s'installer entre son coéquipier et elle. La jeune fille tambourinait machinalement des doigts sur sa cuisse, en proie à un profond dilemme.

Chat Noir avait vu quelqu'un.

Adrien, très certainement.

Ladybug savait qu'elle devait confier à son partenaire qu'elle avait elle aussi surpris le jeune mannequin près de l'habitation de Maître Fu, et qu'il était à présent l'unique objet de ses soupçons. Mais pour l'heure, elle ne se sentait pas la force d'effectuer un pareil aveu.

Evoquer Adrien avec Chat Noir ne ferait que rendre sa terrible découverte plus réelle, plus concrète.

Et surtout, infiniment plus cruelle.

Le cœur de Ladybug s'était déjà brisé en un million de pièces. La blessure était encore trop vive pour que la jeune fille ne survive à un nouvel assaut. Parler de cet amour déchu ne ferait que lui porter l'ultime coup de grâce, elle en était certaine.

Ladybug se refusait à parler d'Adrien. Mais pour autant, elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser son partenaire dans l'ignorance. Alors, avant que son courage ne la fuie définitivement, l'adolescente reprit la parole.

« Moi aussi, j'ai vu quelqu'un… », avoua-t-elle dans un souffle. « Quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à faire près de chez le Grand Gardien. »

Incapable de poursuivre plus longtemps, Ladybug s'interrompit brusquement.

Elle ne pouvait pas prononcer le nom d'Adrien.

C'était trop douloureux. Trop difficile.

Juste… Trop.

Mais heureusement pour elle, Chat Noir ne chercha guère à obtenir plus d'informations d'elle. Manifestement tout aussi torturé qu'elle, le jeune homme secoua la tête et laissa échapper un lourd soupir.

« Je pense qu'on parle de la même personne », lui confia-t-il tristement. « Mais je… Si ça te va, je préfèrerai enquêter d'abord. »

« Oui », approuva Ladybug avec un soulagement. « Moi aussi. »

Si elle devait mettre en évidence la culpabilité d'Adrien, elle préférait le faire à son rythme.

Le temps de se faire à cette idée inacceptable.

Le temps de ménager son cœur blessé.

Soudain, l'expression peinée qui n'avait pas quitté le visage de Chat Noir depuis le début de leur conversation se métamorphosa, les traits du jeune homme se durcissant brusquement.

« Ma Lady, soit prudente », la supplia-t-il, l'inquiétude et la détermination se lisant soudain dans son regard. « Si on a bien repéré le même suspect, alors… alors c'est une personne qui cache beaucoup mieux son jeu que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. Si tu remarques le moindre changement de comportement, méfie-toi. »

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Ladybug hocha machinalement la tête.

« Oui », approuva-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Toi aussi, fait attention à toi. »


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, c'est la tête lourde et le cœur plus lourd encore que Marinette se dirigea vers son école.

L'idée qu'Adrien puisse être le complice du Papillon l'avait tourmentée toute la nuit, l'empêchant de dormir. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, elle avait tout sauf envie de voir son charmant camarade de classe. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : se laisser tomber au fond de son lit comme une pierre, s'y rouler en boule et pleurer de tout son saoul en espérant se réveiller enfin de ce cauchemar.

Mais hélas pour elle, elle ne pouvait se permettre ce luxe.

Elle était Ladybug.

Sa mission passait avant ses sentiments, pour aussi douloureux soient-ils.

Alors, fidèle autant à ses principes qu'à la parole qu'elle avait donné à Chat Noir, elle enquêterait sur Adrien.

Et avec un peu de chance, se répétait-elle avec un optimisme qu'elle était loin de ressentir, elle découvrirait que tout ceci n'était qu'un terrible malentendu.

* * *

Assis à son bureau, Adrien faisait nerveusement tourner un stylo entre ses doigts.

Il ne cessait de ressasser les évènements de la veille, pensant et repensant à tous ces incidents qui avaient peu à peu précipité sa vie dans le chaos.

La disparition de Maître Fu. Les inquiétudes légitimes de Ladybug. Le devenir des miraculous auparavant en possession du vieil homme.

Et surtout, _surtout_ , Marinette.

Marinette qu'il avait surpris dans les rues de Paris à une heure impossible. Marinette qui n'avait aucune raison de se trouver si loin de chez elle en pleine nuit. Marinette dont l'attitude étrange soulevait des questions qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu se poser.

Adrien refusait de croire que Marinette puisse être l'alliée du Papillon.

Impossible.

C'était impossible.

La veille, lorsque Ladybug l'avait appelé, Chat Noir avait espéré un instant que sa coéquipière saurait effacer ses doutes. Peut-être Ladybug aurait-elle pu lui faire part d'une nouvelle piste. Peut-être aurait-elle eu une explication convaincante quant à la présence incongrue de quelqu'un près de chez Maître Fu. Peut-être même lui aurait-elle annoncé avoir retrouvé le Grand Gardien.

Mais hélas, leur brève conversation n'avait fait que raviver un peu plus les craintes du jeune héros.

Comme l'avait justement souligné Ladybug, Adrien ne pouvait pas exclure d'emblée la possibilité que des miraculous aient été dissimulés par Maître Fu avant sa disparition, ni celle que cette personne que sa coéquipière et lui semblaient tous deux suspecter soit à la recherche des derniers miraculous disparus.

Alors, bon gré mal gré, il enquêterait sur Marinette.

Même si la simple idée que son amie soit coupable lui brisait le cœur.

* * *

Surprenant le coup d'œil interloqué que lui jeta Nino, Adrien se força à lâcher le stylo qu'il malmenait depuis déjà de bien trop longues minutes. Il adressa un sourire faussement naturel à son ami, puis porta son attention sur la porte de la salle de classe.

Marinette n'allait certainement pas tarder à arriver.

Le seul fait de songer qu'il allait bientôt se trouver face à elle emplissait Adrien d'un mélange confus de tension nerveuse, d'appréhension et de désespoir. Tendu comme la corde d'un arc, muscles crispés par l'attente, le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir pour tenter de conserver son calme.

Une part de lui souhaitait ardemment que Marinette apparaisse immédiatement pour dissiper au plus vite ce qu'il espérait n'être qu'un cruel malentendu, une autre espérait qu'elle ne se montrerait plus jamais devant lui.

La situation était insoutenable.

Et pire que tout, Adrien ignorait comment confirmer ou infirmer ces soupçons qui le rongeaient depuis la veille.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas aller voir Marinette et lui lancer nonchalamment un _« Hey, salut, est-ce que par hasard tu ne serais pas la complice d'un génie du mal ? Comme le **Papillon** , par exemple ? ». _

Non.

Définitivement non.

Bien que présentant le mérite d'être on ne peut plus directe, cette approche était bien trop risquée pour être envisageable. Marinette ne devait en _aucun_ cas deviner qu'il la suspectait. Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas la certitude qu'elle n'était effectivement _pas_ mêlée à la disparition du Grand Gardien.

A la place, Adrien devait faire confiance à ses capacités d'observation.

Il allait devoir analyser le comportement de Marinette avec attention, guetter la moindre attitude inhabituelle.

Et alors, si la chance était avec lui, il _saurait_.

* * *

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit soudain, ramenant aussitôt Adrien à l'instant présent.

Comme attiré par un aimant, le regard du jeune homme se fixa sur le visage de la personne qui venait d'entrer.

Sur _Marinette_.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Adrien se força à agir de façon aussi naturelle que possible.

Hocher la tête en signe de bienvenue.

Lever le bras.

Faire un petit salut de la main.

Articuler un « _Bonjour_ » qui résonna à ses oreilles comme s'il avait été prononcé par une autre personne.

Ne surtout, _surtout_ pas se trahir.

Si Marinette était bien la complice du Papillon, alors elle était bien plus dangereuse qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible. Elle ne devait absolument pas se douter qu'il l'avait surprise la veille, et encore moins deviner qu'il était Chat Noir.

Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, Marinette marqua un léger temps d'arrêt. Elle répondit au salut de son camarade de classe par un petit sourire crispé, puis se dirigea vers sa place d'une démarche curieusement raide.

Une fois la jeune fille assise à son bureau, Adrien dû faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas se retourner vers elle.

Rester naturel.

Il devait _impérativement_. _Rester_. _Naturel_.

Poussant un profond soupir, l'adolescent se pencha vers son sac et se mit à sortir le reste de ses affaires de cours.

La journée allait être longue.

* * *

A mesure que les heures défilaient, les prévisions d'Adrien s'avérèrent on ne peut plus exactes. Les cours, la récréation, la pause de midi s'étiraient tous de façon insupportable, et ses observations ne faisaient rien pour l'aider à traverser plus vite cette journée infernale.

Jusque-là, Adrien n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à l'attitude de Marinette. Pas avec autant d'application, en tout cas.

Oh, bien sûr, il s'était toujours soucié d'elle. Elle était l'une de ses plus proches amies – tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il se plaisait encore à croire pour l'instant –, et son bien-être lui avait toujours importé. Il s'était toujours assuré d'être à l'écoute lorsqu'elle avait l'envie de se confier, de la supporter quand elle avait besoin de soutien, de venir à son aide lorsque les circonstances l'exigeaient.

Cependant, jamais il n'avait autant scruté, autant _décortiqué_ le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

Et pour le moment, Adrien n'était pas certain d'être satisfait du résultat de ses observations.

Non pas qu'il n'ait rien noté, au contraire. Mais pour l'instant, le peu qu'il avait remarqué était loin de le rassurer.

Adrien n'était pas complètement aveugle. Il s'était aperçu depuis bien longtemps que Marinette était souvent un peu fébrile autour de lui, et qu'elle paraissait parfois avoir du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées quand il était aux alentours. C'était un fait auquel il avait fini par s'habituer et qu'il considérait désormais comme une composante naturelle de leur relation.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, les choses avaient changé. Adrien en était sûr. Loin d'être légèrement nerveuse, Marinette lui paraissait désormais extrêmement tendue. Ses sourires certes un peu crispés mais sincères avaient fait place à des grimaces forcées, et ses gestes saccadés donnaient l'impression qu'elle se trouvait à chaque instant au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Mais le pire restait l'expression qui avait pris place sur son visage.

Adrien avait l'habitude de voir Marinette avec un regard rêveur. Un regard pétillant de joie. Un regard étincelant d'enthousiasme.

Là, le regard qu'elle posait sur lui ne pouvait clairement être décrit par aucun de ces qualificatifs.

Chaque fois qu'Adrien tentait de jeter un discret coup d'œil à sa camarade de classe, il découvrait une mine sombre et des yeux aussi durs que des pierres précieuses. Et quand elle pensait qu'il ne la remarquait pas, Marinette le scrutait avec tant d'intensité qu'Adrien en avait des frissons d'appréhension.

Soudain mal à l'aise, le jeune homme sentit son estomac se tordre désagréablement sur lui-même.

Le comportement de Marinette était étrange. Indubitablement étrange.

Et pour aussi déplaisante que soit cette idée, Adrien commençait à se dire qu'il était de plus en plus probable que ses soupçons la concernant soient justifiés.

* * *

Du côté de Marinette, les choses n'étaient guère plus brillantes.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que la jeune fille n'avait pas prêté à Adrien autant d'attention que d'ordinaire. Préoccupée par la disparition de Maître Fu, elle avait passé plus de temps à se perdre en conjectures sur le devenir du vieil homme plutôt qu'à admirer le grand amour de sa vie.

A présent, Marinette se concentrait de nouveau sur son camarade de classe. Elle disséquait le moindre de ses mouvements, analysait le plus petit de ses gestes, l'étudiait avec encore plus d'acharnement que d'habitude.

Et loin de l'entraîner dans un océan de félicité comme elles le faisaient d'ordinaire, ces observations plongeaient la jeune fille dans un malaise croissant.

Adrien avait toujours été un garçon sérieux, elle le savait. Un jeune homme timide, réservé, chez qui l'envie de bien faire était comme une seconde nature.

Mais aujourd'hui, Marinette notait qu'il semblait particulièrement préoccupé.

Tendu, même.

Oh, certes, c'était subtil. N'importe qui d'autre n'aurait probablement pas noté de réel changement dans l'attitude du jeune mannequin, mais Marinette ne pouvait pas se tromper. Elle connaissait trop bien son camarade de classe pour pouvoir faire fausse route. Elle avait passé trop d'heures à contempler amoureusement le moindre de ses faits et gestes, trop de temps à engranger dans sa mémoire mille petites choses de son quotidien, trop de nuits et de jours à accumuler ces souvenirs comme autant de précieux trésors.

Elle connaissait Adrien _par cœur_.

Et là…

Cette main qu'il se passait nerveusement sur la nuque - bien, _bien_ plus souvent que d'habitude.

Cette tension que trahissait la raideur de ses épaules.

Cette expression sinistre qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Ces coups d'œil acérés qu'il jetait autour de lui.

Oui, Marinette en était sûre. L'attitude d'Adrien avait changée.

Et il n'en fallait pas plus pour continuer d'attiser ses soupçons.

* * *

A la fin de cette longue et douloureuse journée, le moral déjà fragile de Marinette avait fini par atteindre des profondeurs abyssales.

Refusant encore de croire à la potentielle culpabilité d'Adrien, elle avait poussé un peu plus loin son enquête. Après tout, il était tout à fait possible que son camarade de classe ait une bonne raison pour être d'humeur massacrante aujourd'hui.

Une raison _autre_ qu'un manque de sommeil lié à ses promenades nocturnes ou à la frustration de ne pas réussir à mettre la main sur les miraculous qu'avait certainement dissimulé Maître Fu.

Peut-être avait-il perdu un championnat d'escrime.

Peut-être avait-il essuyé une énième rebuffade de la part de son père.

Peut-être avait-il eu une mauvaise note à un quelconque contrôle dont Marinette ignorait l'existence.

Mais Marinette avait eu beau interroger discrètement ses professeurs et Nino, et même faire appel aux services d'Alya, rien. Pas une explication, pas la moindre raison qui aurait pu expliquer le subtil changement de comportement d'Adrien.

Juste _rien_.

Rien d'autre que les cruels soupçons de Marinette, et la certitude croissante que le jeune homme était lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à la disparition du Grand Gardien.

* * *

Une fois rentrée chez elle, la jeune fille passa encore de longues minutes à aller et venir dans sa chambre.

La pensée qu'Adrien soit le complice du Papillon la rendait malade. _Physiquement_ malade. Elle se sentait nauséeuse et sa tête lui semblait peser si lourd qu'elle n'aurait pas été surprise si elle avait constaté qu'elle faisait une brusque poussée de fièvre.

Si elle s'était écoutée, Marinette se serait terrée chez elle plutôt qu'affronter cette sombre réalité.

Mais elle se devait d'accomplir son devoir. Alors, la mort dans l'âme, elle se décida à contacter Chat Noir pour lui faire part du résultat de ses investigations.

* * *

A peine une demi-heure plus tard, les deux héros se retrouvaient sur un toit situé à l'abris des regards.

Si Ladybug avait le cœur en berne, elle n'en espérait pas moins que le fait de voir son coéquipier lui apporterait un semblant de réconfort. Mais loin du jeune homme énergique et débordant de joie de vivre qu'il était d'ordinaire, c'est un Chat Noir particulièrement abattu qui fit son apparition.

Rarement Ladybug avait vu son partenaire d'humeur aussi sinistre.

Tout d'abord, il se contenta de la saluer d'un petit geste de la main au lieu de l'apostropher gaiement comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Puis, sans ajouter un mot de plus, il se laissa tomber lourdement à ses côtés, oreilles tristement aplaties sur la tête et la mine sombre.

Cette vision ne fit que briser un peu plus le cœur de Ladybug.

Elle n'aimait certes pas se sentir malheureuse, mais elle détestait encore plus voir son coéquipier aussi démoralisé.

Sans rien dire, elle tendit la main vers lui et la posa sur son bras en signe de réconfort silencieux. Son geste fut récompensé par un faible sourire de Chat Noir, qui recouvrit délicatement ses doigts avec les siens et les serra légèrement en guise de remerciement.

Si furtif qu'il fût, ce bref instant de complicité eut au moins le mérite de mettre un peu de baume au cœur des deux héros.

Toujours assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Chat Noir et Ladybug restèrent un instant ainsi, profitant simplement de ce bref instant de paix. Tous deux affichaient cependant encore une expression maussade, et l'un ni l'autre n'était pressé d'aborder ce sujet qui les avaient réunis.

Puis, au bout d'un long moment, Chat Noir se décida enfin à briser ce silence pesant.

« Alors, tes recherches ? », commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Retenant une grimace de désespoir, Ladybug se força à garder une expression impassible.

« Concluantes », répondit-elle brièvement, n'ayant guère envie de s'étendre sur ce douloureux sujet. « Et toi ? »

« Concluantes aussi », répliqua-t-il en soupirant lourdement. « J'ai observé la personne que je-… _qu'on_ suspecte », se reprit-il, levant le regard vers Ladybug pour quêter son approbation.

Voyant sa coéquipière approuver d'un léger signe de tête, le jeune homme poursuivit son discours.

« Je l'ai vraiment observée pendant toute la journée et son attitude était différente de d'habitude. », reprit-il en se passant nerveusement la main sur la nuque. « Il se passe clairement quelque chose d'anormal », conclut-il d'une voix sombre.

« Je suis arrivée aux mêmes conclusions que toi », lâcha lugubrement Ladybug. « Je… Moi aussi, je l'ai étudié avec beaucoup d'attention et… Quelque chose cloche. C'est évident. »

La gorge serrée, la jeune fille déglutit péniblement.

« Je pense qu'on a trouvé qui sert de complice au Papillon », poursuivit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Les deux héros échangèrent un dernier regard, avant de conclure dans un souffle :

« _Marinette Dupain-Cheng._ »

« _Adrien Agreste._ »


	4. Chapter 4

Un silence effaré succéda aux déclarations des deux héros. Tout accablement soudain envolé, Ladybug se mit à fixer Chat Noir avec des yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Elle avait sûrement mal entendu.

Il était absolument impossible que Chat Noir ait prononcé _SON_ nom.

« M-Marinette Dupain-Cheng? », répéta-t-elle, abasourdie. « Tu soupçonnes _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ ? »

Paralysé par la surprise aussi sûrement que s'il l'avait été par une décharge électrique, Chat Noir resta un instant immobile. Sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, ses sourcils comiquement arqués vers le haut, tout dans sa posture trahissait le plus grand étonnement.

Puis, au bout de quelques secondes de cette stupeur hébétée, il approuva mécaniquement de la tête.

« Oui », lâcha-t-il d'un ton curieusement détaché, comme s'il avait encore du mal à réaliser que cette étrange conversation n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. « Et toi », reprit-il plus fermement, « tu… Tu penses qu' _Adrien Agreste_ est le complice du Papillon ? »

« Mais bien sûr ! », s'exclama machinalement Ladybug, toujours sous le choc.

La jeune fille peinait encore à croire à l'absurdité de la situation.

Comment ? _Comment_ Chat Noir et elle avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?

« 'Bien sûr' ? », répéta son coéquipier d'une voix incrédule. « ' _Bien sûr'_ _?_ Je pensais qu'on avait le même suspect depuis le début ! »

« C'était avant que tu me dises que ton suspect était Marinette Dupain-Cheng ! », s'écria Ladybug dans une exclamation désespérée, levant dramatiquement les bras au ciel pour mieux marquer son incompréhension. « Je… Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi _elle_ ? C'est… C'est… »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, peinant à trouver un qualificatif qui exprimerait pleinement son avis sur la question.

 _Impossible_ ?

 _Absurde ?_

 _Grotesque ?_

« C'est ridicule ! », conclut-elle enfin.

« Pas plus ridicule que de soupçonner Adrien Agreste », rétorqua Chat Noir, soudain sur la défensive.

« C'est _forcément_ lui », répliqua obstinément Ladybug. « Marinette ne peut pas être liée à la disparition de Maître Fu. »

Cette affirmation catégorique fit définitivement sortir Chat Noir de son état de stupeur. Le jeune homme se releva d'un geste fluide, immédiatement imité par sa coéquipière.

« Ah oui ? », lui lança-t-il en croisant les bras d'un geste de défi. « Est-ce que tu peux me donner _une_ bonne raison pour laquelle Marinette serait innocente ? Je l'ai vue rôder près de chez Maître Fu en pleine nuit. Et aujourd'hui, je l'ai observée pendant une bonne partie de la journée. Je peux te dire que son attitude n'avait _rien_ de naturel. »

Non pas que Chat Noir ait la profonde certitude que Marinette soit coupable. Bien au contraire. Il avait encore des doutes, des espoirs, des observations à effectuer. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir vexé de voir sa Lady écarter cette hypothèse comme si de rien n'était pour s'acharner sur la possible culpabilité d'Adrien.

Et ce d'autant plus qu'il était particulièrement bien placé pour savoir qu'Adrien Agreste n'était pour rien dans la disparition du Grand Gardien.

Ces deux faits combinés lui donnaient l'envie – légitime – de défendre son alter-ego, et ce peu importe les moyens.

De son côté, Ladybug n'aurait pas pu être plus contrariée par le petit discours de son partenaire.

Chat Noir faisait fausse route. C'était évident. Elle ignorait pourquoi, comment, par quel hasard malheureux, mais son coéquipier avait manifestement complètement raté la présence d'Adrien, pour au contraire la surprendre pendant qu'elle-même explorait le quartier.

Et à présent, il était visiblement persuadé qu'elle était liée à la disparition du Grand Gardien.

C'était un désastre.

Un véritable désastre.

Oscillant entre panique, incrédulité et désespoir, Ladybug se mit à réfléchir furieusement. Son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse sous sa boîte crânienne, faisant fuser idée après idée pour trouver un moyen de désamorcer cette catastrophe.

Il fallait _absolument_ qu'elle convainque Chat Noir de son innocence.

Ou tout du moins, qu'elle parvienne à lui faire admettre l'éventuelle culpabilité d'Adrien. Hors de question pour la jeune héroïne de laisser son coéquipier s'égarer ainsi sur une fausse piste. Ils devaient retrouver Maître Fu au plus vite et chaque seconde que Chat Noir passerait à enquêter sur son alter-ego serait autant de temps perdu.

Mais d'un autre côté, Ladybug ne pouvait pas se permettre d'expliquer à son coéquipier pourquoi elle était aussi certaine que Marinette ne pouvait _pas_ être liée à cette affaire. Pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait lui avouer les véritables raisons de sa présence dans les rues de Paris la veille au soir.

Impossible de sacrifier ainsi son secret.

Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de camper sur ses positions, et de prier pour que Chat Noir finisse par admettre qu'Adrien ne pouvait être écarté de la liste des suspects.

« Adrien ne peut jamais sortir de chez lui sans son garde du corps, et pourtant, là, il était seul », expliqua-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait persuasive. « Déjà, rien que ça, c'est bizarre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait sorti en cachette si ce n'était pas pour faire quelque chose de louche ? Et je l'ai surveillé aujourd'hui, il avait l'air tendu, méfiant… S'il était innocent, il ne se comporterai pas comme ça ! », conclut-elle tout à coup, incapable d'argumenter plus longtemps.

Ladybug devait absolument convaincre Chat Noir, mais chaque parole qu'elle prononçait lui donnait l'impression de déchirer son propre cœur en deux.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru un jour devoir plaider ainsi la possible culpabilité de son grand amour. Elle aimait Adrien. Elle l'aimait encore, envers ses propres convictions et contre tout bon sens.

Mais elle ne pouvait se permettre la moindre faiblesse.

Il _fallait_ que Chat Noir abandonne la piste de Marinette.

« Il revenait sûrement d'une séance photo nocturne », contre-attaqua impitoyablement le héros, inconscient du dilemme moral dans lequel était plongée sa partenaire. « Ou alors, il avait juste envie de prendre l'air entre deux photos. Marinette, en revanche… »

De frustration, Ladybug tapa furieusement du pied au sol.

Pourquoi Chat Noir refusait-il de l'écouter ? Pourquoi refusait-il de comprendre ?

« Adrien n'avait pas de rendez-vous, j'en suis sûre », le coupa-t-elle. « Il a un emploi du temps très strict et qu'il n'avait pas de prévu hier soir. »

Chat Noir haussa aussitôt un sourcil intrigué.

« Ah oui ? », répliqua-t-il vivement. « Et comment tu sais ça ? »

« Je… J'ai vérifié. Pour l'enquête », balbutia Ladybug, perdant quelque peu contenance. « Bref », reprit-elle en relevant fièrement le menton. « J'ai contrôlé son emploi du temps, il n'avait aucune raison d'être dehors hier. »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'avait rien de prévu qu'il n'a pas _effectivement_ eu une séance photo programmée à la dernière minute », rétorqua Chat Noir, manifestement peu convaincu par l'argumentation de sa partenaire. « Je suis sûr que ça arrive tout le temps. Et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ça te choque qu'Adrien ait pu être dehors hier soir alors qu'il a un travail qui pourrait parfaitement justifier ça, alors que Marinette n'avait vraiment _aucune_ raison de se retrouver dehors à une telle heure ! », s'exclama-t-il en désignant le quartier d'un large geste de la main. « Sauf si elle cherchait à retrouver des miraculous… »

Alors que Chat Noir laissait mourir cette phrase lourde de sous-entendus, Ladybug sentit ses dernières réserves de patience l'abandonner définitivement.

Elle commençait à voir rouge. Un rouge incendiaire, volcanique, digne des colères les plus explosives.

Les accusations insensées de son coéquipier commençaient à heurter sérieusement son ego et éveillaient en elle un profond sentiment d'injustice.

Chat Noir ignorait ce qu'il lui en coûtait d'admettre la culpabilité d'Adrien. Il ignorait combien elle aimait son camarade de classe et à quel point son cœur saignait à l'idée qu'il se soit rangé du côté de leur pire ennemi.

Il aurait pourtant été facile pour Ladybug de se voiler la face. Elle avait beau trop bien connaître Adrien pour ne pas remarquer à quel point son comportement de ces derniers jours était étrange, elle aurait tout à fait pu s'épargner ces douloureuses réflexions et lui accorder aussitôt le bénéfice du doute.

Pourtant, au lieu de se laisser aveugler ce qu'elle ressentait pour son camarade de classe, elle avait décidé de faire face à ses responsabilités. Elle avait mis ses sentiments de côté, s'était infligé une terrible peine de cœur, tout ça pour qu'au final Chat Noir refuse de l'écouter en lui affirmant qu' _elle_ était la suspecte.

C'était vexant, absurde et surtout profondément injuste.

A bout de patience, la jeune fille serra rageusement les poings.

« Je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert qu'on discute de tout ça », s'exclama-t-elle avec colère. « Si tu tiens _absolument_ à ce que Marinette soit coupable… »

« Je ne tiens pas à ce que Marinette soit coupable ! », répliqua Chat Noir d'une voix exaspérée. « Je veux juste te dire qu'il ne faut pas te concentrer uniquement sur Adrien. Il faut qu'on enquête sur _elle_. »

A bout d'argument, les deux héros échangèrent un regard irrité.

Cette conversation ne menait à rien.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne manifestait la moindre envie de revenir sur ses positions, ni le moindre intérêt pour l'hypothèse que défendait ardemment leur partenaire.

Alors, décidant d'un commun accord d'arrêter de perdre ainsi leur temps, Chat Noir et Ladybug se saluèrent sèchement et s'éloignèrent chacun de leur côté.

* * *

Si Marinette avait mal vécu la première journée de cours qui avait suivi la naissance de ses soupçons concernant Adrien, la seconde lui parut bien pire encore.

Tout d'abord, il y avait sa dispute avec Chat Noir.

Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première. Et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière non plus. Pour aussi proches qu'ils soient, les jeunes héros n'en restaient pas moins humains. Ils avaient leurs failles, leurs faiblesses, leurs instants de grande incompréhension.

Ils se querellaient parfois, et se réconciliaient toujours.

Mais dans l'intervalle, Marinette se sentait toujours horriblement, désespérément mal. Chaque fois, elle se retrouvait à osciller entre culpabilité et rage impuissante, contrainte de ronger son frein en attendant le moment où elle pourrait enfin faire la paix avec son coéquipier.

Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception.

Marinette était contrariée.

Peinée, même, pour être honnête.

Le souvenir de sa dispute avec Chat Noir lui serrait douloureusement la gorge et comprimait sa poitrine, comme si l'air était soudain devenu si dense et lourd qu'elle en avait du mal à respirer. A croire que même l'univers s'offusquait du moindre signe de discorde dans leur duo d'habitude si soudé.

Tout ça à cause des stupides hypothèses de Chat Noir, songea Marinette avec irritation.

Si seulement il l'avait écoutée quand elle affirmait que « Marinette Dupain-Cheng » n'était pour rien dans la disparition du Grand Gardien, les choses n'en seraient pas arrivées là.

Mais non.

Il avait fallu qu'il se montre têtu, borné et imperméable à la moindre tentative de dialogue. Tenter de parler à un mur aurait certainement été tout aussi efficace, songea la jeune fille avec un certain réalisme - et un brin de mauvaise foi.

D'accord, en y réfléchissant, elle n'avait pas fait mieux que Chat Noir.

Mais en ce qui la concernait, elle avait une bonne excuse pour camper sur ses positions avec autant de s'acharnement. Une identité secrète à protéger, une fausse piste à épargner à son partenaire, par exemple.

Rien qui n'avait mérité cette culpabilité et cette exaspération qui couvaient à présent en elle.

Poussant un lourd soupir, Marinette secoua doucement la tête.

Idiot de Chat.

* * *

Il ne fallut guère longtemps pour que la contrariété de Marinette atteigne de nouveaux sommets.

Pour tout aussi agacée et attristée qu'elle soit, elle n'en relâchait pas pour autant sa surveillance attentive des faits et gestes d'Adrien.

Et bien sûr, il avait fallu que son camarade de classe choisisse _LE_ jour où elle se disputait avec Chat Noir pour faire preuve d'un comportement de plus en plus curieux. Adrien ne prenait désormais même plus la peine d'essayer de maintenir les apparences. Il se montrait tour à tour nerveux, pensif ou abattu, voire même anormalement irritable. Le trouble du jeune homme était évident et il se passait tant de fois la main derrière la nuque que ses cheveux formaient à présent un épi qu'aurait certainement désapprouvé son père.

A en juger des regards inquiets qu'il lui jetait, même Nino avait remarqué le changement d'attitude de son meilleur ami.

Tous ces éléments ne faisaient qu'accroître les suspicions de Marinette.

Oui. Hélas pour elle, son instinct ne l'avait pas trompée. Il se passait définitivement quelque chose d'étrange avec Adrien.

Pour la jeune fille, la situation était intenable. La culpabilité de plus en plus évidente de son camarade de classe et sa dispute avec son coéquipier la laissait les nerfs à fleur de peau et le cœur à vif. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle tiendrait encore sans s'écrouler complètement de colère ou de désespoir.

Alors, à midi, Marinette décida de suspendre un instant sa surveillance.

Elle avait besoin d'air.

De s'éloigner un peu d'Adrien, de ses gestes nerveux, de ses coups d'œil fébriles.

Mais peu importe ses efforts, impossible pour la jeune héroïne d'oublier complètement sa mission. Sans même qu'elle ne le réalise, ses pas la guidèrent instinctivement vers le quartier où vivait Maître Fu. Vers ses ruelles dans lesquelles elle avait aperçu Adrien à peine deux jours plus tôt, et qu'elle avait elle-même arpentées durant des heures à la recherche d'un indice.

Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit enfin compte, Marinette laissa échapper un soupir résigné.

Avec ou sans le masque, son rôle de Ladybug lui collait décidément à la peau.

Choisissant de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, la jeune fille décida de poursuivre ses investigations. Après tout, à présent qu'elle se trouvait sur place, elle n'avait rien à perdre à explorer de nouveau les rues entourant le domicile du Grand Gardien. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être trouverait-elle un indice qui lui avait échappé jusque-là.

Mais à peine cinq minutes plus tard, l'adolescente se figeait, paralysée de surprise.

A défaut d'indice, elle venait de tomber nez à nez avec son principal suspect. Adrien.


	5. Chapter 5

La bouche grande ouverte de stupeur, Adrien fixait Marinette sans en croire ses yeux.

Persuadé que sa camarade de classe était rentrée chez elle pour déjeuner, il avait voulu profiter de ces instants de liberté pour venir enquêter dans le quartier. Juste pour voir s'il n'aurait pas pu découvrir un quelconque élément qui aurait pu échapper à Ladybug. Juste pour faire quelque chose d'autre que surveiller sa camarade de classe ou ressasser éternellement sa dispute avec sa Lady.

Mais jamais, _jamais_ il ne se serait attendu à croiser sa principale suspecte au détour d'une ruelle.

La voir ainsi ne fit que renforcer un peu plus ses doutes.

Que pouvait bien faire Marinette ici, si loin de chez elle et si près de chez Maître Fu ?

Debout devant lui, sa camarade de classe le dévisagea d'un regard perçant. Un regard si acéré, si calculateur, si peu _Marinette_ qu'Adrien sentit un désagréable frisson traverser sa colonne vertébrale. En plus de ces yeux qui semblaient vouloir lire jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, l'adolescent vit également une myriade d'expression se succéder sur le visage de sa camarade de classe.

Surprise. Peine. Consternation. Colère. Doute.

Puis, enfin, une résolution implacable, qui durcit les traits de la jeune fille et fit étinceler ses prunelles.

Marinette prit une profonde inspiration, comme pour se jeter littéralement à l'eau. Puis, serrant les poings et relevant fièrement le menton, elle s'approcha d'Adrien d'un pas résolu.

« Il parait qu'un vieil homme a disparu dans le quartier, ça te dit quelque chose ? », lui lança-t-elle soudain, sans autre forme de préambule.

Adrien sentit aussitôt son sang se glacer d'horreur.

Voilà qui lui confirmait que Marinette était bel et bien liée à la mystérieuse absence du Grand Gardien.

Et pire encore.

Cette phrase pourtant innocente en apparence lui semblait tout à coup lourde de menaces, donnant à Adrien la certitude que ses observations discrètes n'avaient hélas pas été si discrètes que ça. Sa camarade de classe l'avait manifestement repéré.

Mais elle ignorait à qui elle avait affaire.

Adrien était un héros, et peu importe les tentatives d'intimidation qu'il pouvait subir, il ne reculerait pas.

« Oui, j'en ai entendu parler », répliqua-t-il d'un ton aussi détaché que possible. « Par contre je suis étonné que _tu_ sois au courant », poursuivit-il en dévisageant Marinette, scrutant attentivement la moindre de ses réactions. « Pour autant que je sache, même la police ne sait rien. »

Marinette sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux en entendant la réponse d'Adrien.

Il était au courant de la disparition de Maître Fu.

C'était l'ultime preuve dont elle avait besoin.

Mais tant pis pour tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait encore pour lui bien malgré elle. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Sûre d'elle. Héroïque, avec ou sans le masque. Elle ne montrerait aucun signe de faiblesse.

Elle aurait tout le temps de s'effondrer plus tard.

« C'est mon grand-oncle », rétorqua-t-elle avec un aplomb digne des plus grands jours de Ladybug. « _Bien sûr_ que je suis au courant ! Et toi ? », conclut-elle d'un ton accusateur.

« C'est un vieil ami de ma mère », répliqua Adrien sans se démonter le moins du monde. « Je viens souvent le voir, et jamais il ne m'a dit qu'il avait une petite-nièce. »

« C'est intéressant, jamais il ne m'a dit non plus qu'il avait régulièrement la visite du fils d'une de ses amies », bluffa Marinette en réponse.

Adrien mentait. Elle en était certaine. Elle le savait.

Mais hélas, à en juger par le regard suspicieux qu'il lui jeta, il savait qu'elle mentait elle aussi.

* * *

L'après-midi qui suivit cette rencontre s'inscrivit définitivement dans la liste des plus douloureux après-midis qu'ait jamais vécu Marinette.

Maintenant convaincue qu'Adrien avait joué un rôle déterminant dans la disparition du Grand Gardien, la jeune fille alternait entre tristesse et fureur. Elle en voulait à Adrien d'avoir trahi ce pour quoi elle se battait, d'avoir trompé tout son entourage en se cachant sous un masque de fausse gentillesse et d'être à l'origine de sa dispute avec Chat Noir.

Et pire que tout, elle s'en voulait de ne pas réussir à le haïr complètement. De toujours l'aimer au moins un peu, en dépit du bon sens.

Il faudrait du temps à Marinette pour se détacher totalement des sentiments que lui inspirait pour Adrien, elle en avait conscience. Ce garçon s'était glissé bien trop profondément dans son cœur pour pouvoir en être délogé aussi facilement.

Même malgré la trahison, même malgré le chagrin, même malgré le dépit.

Son pouls continuait d'accélérer quand elle l'apercevait, la peau de ses joues continuait de se réchauffer doucement quand il se tournait vers elle.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas cet amour de cohabiter à présent avec une légitime colère. La rancœur que ressentait Marinette était à la mesure de la déception que lui inspiraient les actes d'Adrien.

Submergée par une énième vague de fureur, la jeune fille fusilla son camarade de classe du regard. Et, surprenant son geste, le jeune homme lui rendit volontiers ce coup d'œil hostile.

Ne manquant pas de remarquer cet échange pour le moins inhabituel, Alya se pencha vers son amie.

« Tu t'es disputée avec Adrien ? », lui souffla-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

« Non », répliqua Marinette d'un ton glacial. « Absolument pas. »

Alya haussa un sourcil sceptique mais n'insista pas, manifestement découragée par l'expression irritée de sa meilleure amie.

« Ok, si tu le dis… », souffla-t-elle, clairement peu convaincue.

En réponse, Marinette hocha fermement la tête et jeta un nouveau regard courroucé à Adrien.

Elle était en colère. Déçue. Blessée.

Mais au moins, elle pouvait désormais considérer qu'il y avait un – seul et unique - point positif à cette situation désastreuse : à présent, impossible que Chat Noir ne la croie pas.

* * *

Chat Noir ne la croyait pas.

Ladybug avait encore du mal à l'admettre.

Lorsque tous deux s'étaient retrouvés en fin de journée pour refaire le point sur leurs enquêtes respectives, elle lui avait confié tout ce qu'elle avait appris de nouveau sur Adrien. Elle lui avait fait part du changement de comportement de plus en plus évident du jeune mannequin. En éludant soigneusement les détails, elle lui avait même raconté avoir surpris une conversation entre Marinette et Adrien, où ce dernier admettait clairement être au courant de la disparition du Grand Gardien.

Et pourtant, Chat Noir. Ne. La. Croyait. Toujours. Pas.

Pire encore. Il campait fermement sur ses positions, lui affirmant avec aplomb qu'il était convaincu que _Marinette_ était la suspecte idéale.

Il lui répétait à l'envi que Marinette avait définitivement eu une attitude étrange durant les instants où il l'avait surveillée. Que Marinette avait encore été aperçue rodant près de chez Maître Fu. Que Marinette faisait _définitivement_ une coupable bien plus évidente qu'Adrien.

Chacune de ces affirmations ne faisait qu'irriter un peu plus Ladybug.

Chat Noir se trompait lourdement. Et à cause de son entêtement stupide, il perdait un temps précieux à enquêter pour rien.

« C'est impossible », s'exclama-t-elle en tapant rageusement du pied au sol. « Marinette n'y est pour rien ! Je ne comprends pas _pourquoi_ tu t'acharnes autant sur elle ! »

« Et toi, alors ? », rétorqua Chat Noir avec agacement. « Adrien par-ci, Adrien par-là… Tu n'as que son nom à la bouche, alors que Marinette est _clairement_ celle qu'on cherche. Je ne comprends pas _pourquoi_ tu es tellement convaincue de son innocence ! », conclut-il en levant dramatiquement les yeux au ciel.

C'en était trop pour Ladybug.

Rouge de colère autant que de frustration, elle tourna le dos à ses dernières réserves de patiences pour céder finalement à la plus primaire des impulsions.

« Parce que _JE SUIS_ Marinette ! », hurla-t-elle avec rage.

Ce violent éclat les figea tous les deux.

Durant quelques longues et douloureuses secondes, ils restèrent immobiles, les dernières paroles de Ladybug résonnant encore et encore dans leurs oreilles. Clairement sous le choc, Chat Noir était à présent livide sous son masque. Quant à sa partenaire, elle refusait pour l'instant de songer à toutes les conséquences qu'entraineraient sa soudaine révélation.

Dire qu'elle avait toujours si farouchement protégé son secret…

Tentant de faire refluer la vague de panique qui commençait à gonfler en elle, la jeune fille se força à se focaliser sur l'instant présent. Plus tard, elle regretterait certainement d'avoir été aussi impulsive – elle le regrettait déjà, d'ailleurs. Plus tard, elle se ferait certainement sermonner par Tikki pour avoir ainsi dévoilé son identité.

Mais telle une soupape, cet aveu lui avait enfin permis d'évacuer la tempête qui bouillonnait en elle et qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment.

A présent curieusement calme, comme détachée de ses propres sentiments, elle allait désormais pouvoir se concentrer sur la recherche de Maître Fu.

Et, hélas, sur Adrien.

« Je suis Marinette », répéta-t-elle posément, alors que Chat Noir lui jetait un regard éperdu. « C'est pour ça que je sais qu'elle n'y est pour rien. Que _JE_ n'y suis pour rien », insista-t-elle en posant une main sur son propre torse. « Toutes les fois où tu as vu Marinette près de chez le Grand Gardien, c'était moi. Je n'étais juste pas transformée. Et donc », conclut-elle en secouant la tête avec une infinie tristesse, « il faut que tu m'écoutes quand je te dis que Marinette est une fausse piste, et Adrien est notre seul suspect. Il faut qu'on se méfie de lui. »

« Ce… Ce n'est pas possible… », croassa Chat Noir d'une voix rauque.

Se forçant à plaquer un sourire compatissant sur son visage, Ladybug posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de son partenaire.

Elle ne comprenait que trop bien son désarroi. Elle aussi avait été plus que perturbée de découvrir cette sombre facette du célèbre Adrien Agreste.

« Moi non plus, je ne voulais pas y croire », approuva-t-elle péniblement, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. « Je sais que tu es persuadé de l'innocence d'Adrien et moi aussi, je voudrais que… »

La jeune fille s'interrompit un instant, fermant farouchement les paupières pour tenter de contenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

« Je… J'étais sincèrement persuadée qu'il ne pourrait jamais être mêlé à une chose pareille », poursuivit-elle d'une voix tremblante, plongeant de nouveau son regard dans celui de son coéquipier. « Adrien est la personne la plus gentille du monde, la plus compatissante, la plus adorable… C'est difficile de ne pas l'aimer », avoua-t-elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse. « Si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux… J'imagine que je ne le connais pas aussi bien que ce que je croyais », conclut-elle avec un rire un peu trop semblable à un sanglot.

Toujours sonné, Chat Noir secoua mécaniquement la tête.

« Non, je…Je… », balbutia-t-il, peinant à trouver ses mots. « Marinette. Ce n'est pas possible que je… Que je n'aie _jamais_ rien remarqué. Pour toi. Que je n'aie jamais réalisé que _TU_ étais Ladybug. Je… On se voit presque tous les jours et je ne me suis jamais rendu compte que vous n'étiez qu'une seule et même personne ! »

Ladybug eut aussitôt la sensation que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds.

« On… On se voit _presque tous les jours_ ? », répéta-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle ne voyait clairement pas Chat Noir « presque tous les jours ». Une fois ou deux par semaine, au grand maximum.

Alors…

Alors Chat Noir devait certainement parler du garçon _derrière_ le masque.

Ce qui signifiait sans le moindre doute qu'elle connaissait également son coéquipier sous son autre identité. Qu'elle le connaissait, _et_ qu'elle en était proche.

Comme dans rêve délirant dont elle ne serait que spectatrice, Ladybug vit Chat Noir hocher doucement la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle se sentait curieusement dissociée de son corps, chassée de ses propres pensées par le choc de l'annonce de son partenaire.

Mais le plus absurde restait encore à venir.

« Je… Je suis Adrien », avoua Chat Noir dans un souffle. « Adrien Agreste. Ce… C'est pour ça que je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être lui le coupable. »

Ladybug n'aurait pas été plus choquée si elle avait été frappée par la foudre.

« A-Adrien ? », bégaya-t-elle, incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Le seul et unique », confirma-t-il avec un sourire timide.

Dans le cerveau de Ladybug, c'était l'apocalypse. Des explosions, des big-bangs, des déflagrations de pensées et d'émotions toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres. L'adolescente n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. N'arrivait plus à analyser la situation.

Adrien. Chat Noir. Leurs malentendus. Leur dispute. Tous ces sentiments négatifs qui l'avaient torturée ces derniers jours.

C'était trop. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop pour son esprit en pleine rupture.

Et, au beau milieu de ce déchaînement cérébral, une seule et unique émotion finit soudain par émerger. Toute la frustration qu'avait éprouvé la jeune fille s'accumulait couche par couche, écrasant toute autre forme de sentiment jusqu'à ne plus laisser qu'une chose.

Une colère pure, incandescente, qui éclipsait jusqu'à la surprise qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée qu'Adrien soit Chat Noir.

Ladybug bouillonnait comme une cocotte-minute et cette fois, toutes soupapes du monde ne suffirait pas à désamorcer l'explosion à venir.

« J'en ai assez ! », s'exclama-t-elle, à bout de nerfs. « Viens ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, la jeune fille fit tournoyer son yo-yo dans un sifflement rageur.

Peu importe si elle fuyait la réalité concernant son identité et celle de son coéquipier, peu importe si elle laissait son exaspération guider ses gestes. Elle pourrait toujours s'en préoccuper plus tard.

Pour l'heure, elle ne voyait plus qu'un seul moyen de conserver le peu de santé mentale qui lui restait : découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Et le découvrir _maintenant_.

« On va où ? », l'interpella Chat Noir, stupéfait par la tournure des évènements.

« Chez Maître Fu », rétorqua sèchement sa coéquipière. « Nos kwamis ne peuvent peut-être pas passer à travers les murs de son appartement, mais toi, tu peux détruire sa porte à coup de Cataclysme. »

« Tu… Tu veux détruire sa porte ? », balbutia le jeune homme, incrédule.

« Je veux entrer chez lui, peu importe comment », approuva Ladybug, le regard étincelant d'une détermination farouche. « On va fouiller chez lui à la recherche d'indices et on va trouver ce qui lui est arrivé ! J'ai été assez patiente jusque-là ! »

* * *

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, les deux héros atterrissaient au sommet de l'immeuble où vivait le Grand Gardien. Chat Noir avait observé un silence prudent durant tout le trajet, tandis que le regard courroucé de Ladybug semblait défier quiconque de l'interrompre dans sa mission.

Rien ne saurait arrêter la jeune fille tant qu'elle ne saurait pas ce qui était arrivé à Maître Fu.

Les adolescents sautèrent souplement au pied du bâtiment, et à leur grande stupéfaction, remarquèrent immédiatement que la lumière était allumée chez le vieil homme.

Chat Noir et Ladybug échangèrent aussitôt un regard méfiant, tout en se mettant instinctivement sur leurs gardes. Il était tout à fait possible que le ravisseur du Grand Gardien ait réussi à entrer chez ce dernier et soit à présent en train de fouiller son logement à la recherche des miraculous.

Avec mille précautions, les héros s'approchèrent de l'entrée du logement.

Ladybug posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Chat Noir. D'un bref hochement de la tête, le jeune homme lui confirma qu'il se tenait prêt à agir.

Puis, d'un même geste, les deux héros pénétrèrent dans l'appartement.

… et se retrouvèrent face à Maître Fu.

Le vieil homme se trouvait au centre de la pièce, debout devant une valise grande ouverte. Une trousse de toilette dans une main et une paire de chaussons dans l'autre, il était manifestement en train de déballer ses affaires lorsque les deux héros l'avaient interrompu.

« Chat Noir ! Ladybug ! », s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. « Qu'est ce qui me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? »

Tétanisés de surprise, les adolescents le fixèrent avec autant d'incrédulité et d'effarement que s'ils venaient de voir apparaitre un fantôme.

Un fantôme vêtu d'une chemise hawaïenne et armé d'une paire de chaussons.

« Mais… Je… Comment… Mais vous aviez disparu ! », s'exclama Ladybug en tendant machinalement le doigt vers lui.

C'était impossible.

Ses yeux lui jouaient certainement des tours.

Après tant d'émotions, tant de jours passés à chercher Maître Fu, tant d'heures à se torturer au sujet d'Adrien, son esprit fatigué lui faisait sûrement voir des hallucinations. Des hallucinations parlantes, criantes de vérité, avec manifestement un goût prononcé pour les vêtements à fleurs.

Mais des hallucinations quand même, elle en était sûre.

Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

« Moi ? Disparu ? Mais pas du tout ! », répliqua le Grand Gardien en reposant ses affaires dans sa valise. « Je m'étais juste absenté pour quelques jours. Figurez-vous qu'un de mes contacts a réussi à retrouver la piste de deux miraculous au Pérou », poursuivit-il joyeusement. « Il fallait impérativement que j'aille vérifier ça sur place ! »

A présent, Ladybug fixait le vieil homme avec autant de stupeur que s'il s'était soudain métamorphosé en pingouin géant.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Le… Le Pérou ? », répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

« Un beau pays », approuva Maître Fu, inconscient de la détresse de ses protégés. « Et les habitants que j'ai croisés étaient très charmants. D'ailleurs », poursuivit-il en fouillant dans sa valise et en en sortant deux vêtements bariolés, « je vous ai aussi ramené des ponchos en souvenir. »

Aux côtés de Ladybug, Chat Noir éclata d'un rire nerveux.

C'en était trop pour lui.

Après tant de tension, tant de détresse et de rage impuissante, ses nerfs l'abandonnaient. Il sentait un fou-rire irrépressible courir le long de sa peau, se glisser entre ses côtes, agiter son corps de soubresauts incontrôlable.

« Des… Des ponchos », hoqueta-t-il péniblement, peinant à reprendre son souffle.

En revanche, Ladybug refusait quant à elle de perdre le fil de ses pensées.

Il fallait qu'elle comprenne comment elle avait pu se tromper à ce point.

« Et votre client ? », lança-t-elle d'un ton accusateur. « L'autre jour, je suis tombée sur un de vos clients qui attendait devant chez vous. Vous aviez un rendez-vous et vous n'avez jamais annulé ! »

Maître Fu la fixa un instant, surpris, avant de se frapper le front du plat de la main.

« Ah, je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose ! », lâcha-t-il avec une grimace d'excuse. « Je dois vous avouer que je suis parti un peu précipitamment. Mais vous vous rendez compte ? », reprit-il avec enthousiasme. « J'ai pu retrouver deux miraculous ! Deux ! C'est extraordinaire ! »

Pour Ladybug, c'en était trop.

Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver victime d'une terrible farce, dont elle ne pouvait être que la spectatrice impuissante. A ce sentiment d'assister à un véritable désastre s'ajoutait celui d'une profonde humiliation.

Toutes ces inquiétudes, toute cette colère, tout ce gâchis, pour rien.

Tout ça parce qu'elle avait suivi tête baissée une intuition ridicule.

Oh certes, elle avait eu raison en devinant que le Grand Gardien avait disparu du jour au lendemain. Mais c'était une bien piètre consolation en comparaison de la cascade d'évènements cataclysmiques qui en avait découlé.

A cause de son entêtement stupide, elle avait passé des jours entiers à se ronger les sangs pour Maître Fu. Elle s'était égarée sur de fausses pistes qui avaient manqué de briser son cœur de chagrin et avait envisagé d'aller jusqu'à vandaliser l'appartement du Grand Gardien pour trouver des réponses à ses questions.

Et pire que tout, elle avait obstinément refusé de croire en Chat Noir.

Dans son acharnement à défendre sa théorie, elle avait reproché à son précieux partenaire ces mêmes défauts qui l'avaient aveuglée. Elle n'avait pas voulu l'écouter, s'était stupidement brouillée avec lui et, histoire de couronner le tout, lui avait même dévoilé sa propre identité sous le coup de la colère.

Quelle piètre héroïne elle faisait là.

Jamais Ladybug ne s'était sentie aussi impuissante, ni aussi ridicule.

Les joues cuisantes de honte, la jeune fille serra rageusement les poings. Comment pourrait-elle de nouveau regarder Chat Noir - non, Adrien _(Adrien !) -_ dans les yeux sans se consumer d'humiliation ?

Impossible.

Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille d'ici. Qu'elle fuie, vite, loin, longtemps.

Elle devait impérativement faire quelque chose de constructif pour évacuer ce sentiment de mortification qui menaçait de la dévorer vivante.

Comme enfouir sa tête dans un oreiller et hurler à s'en écorcher mes poumons, par exemple.

Alors, sans dire un mot, la jeune fille pivota sur ses talons et s'éloigna vers la sortie d'un pas raide. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de s'élancer vers les toits fut la voix étonnée du Grand Gardien.

« Attendez ! Et vos ponchos ? »

* * *

Une fois rentrée chez elle, Marinette se retrouva en proie à la plus magistrale crise de nerfs de toute son existence.

Même Tikki n'arrivait pas à l'aider à se calmer.

Paroles de réconfort, tapes affectueuses sur l'épaule, sages conseils dignes de l'entité millénaire qu'était le minuscule kwami, rien n'y faisait. Le désarroi de la jeune fille de désenflait pas, et Marinette continuait de se lamenter sur les récents évènements avec autant de détresse que si on lui avait annoncé la fin du monde imminente.

Un peu plus tard, elle fut rejointe par un Chat Noir tout aussi mortifié qu'elle, tenant une paire de ponchos dans les bras. Et quand il s'avéra que son coéquipier n'avait pour seule demande que de réclamer un oreiller afin de hurler dedans lui aussi, Marinette ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver enfin un certain soulagement.

Adrien ou Chat Noir, Marinette ou Ladybug, peu importe.

Au moins, à présent, ils étaient de nouveau sur la même longueur d'onde.

Et au vu du terrible fiasco qu'avait été leur enquête, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

 ***** FIN *****

* * *

 _Note : Et voilà, c'en est fini pour ce gros craquag-... heu, pour cette fic ^^ . Ô surprise, à la base j'avais prévu un one-shot. Et ô surprise, je me suis encore vaguement plantée dans mes estimations xD . _

_Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais écrit d'Adrien et de Marinette aussi aveugles (pas quand ils le sont tous les deux en même temps en tout cas), il doit falloir une bonne dose d'indulgence pour les supporter dans cette histoire x) . En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici ! ^^_


End file.
